Third time lucky
by cohenwannabe
Summary: oneshot! A Kandy fic full of both smutt and fluff. Set on the 4th of july!


Okay just thought I'd post a brand new Kandy story with some smutt and some fluff! It's a bit random but never mind as long as it's Kandy! Please review I love to hear what you guys think. Wasn't sure how to rate it so if anyone thinks otherwise please let me know. X

-

Sandy stood in the kitchen staring out of the window, it was still quite early but Sophie was up and now chatting on the phone to Seth. She would be a while, Sophie and Seth had a lot in common and they usually chatted away for ages. Plenty time for him to go and see how Kirsten was he though as he remembered it was the 4th of July. He always got the attention he wanted from her on the 4th of July. It was kind of a tradition he told himself.

Sandy walked into his bedroom expecting to find Kirsten still in bed. She wasn't, instead she was in their walk-in closet looking for an outfit for the day. Sandy stopped at the door and took at the view of her ass as she bent over in her silk dressing gown and stood back up again. She stood for a few moment staring between a pink sweater and a blue sweater debating which one to wear with her jeans.

"I prefer the blue" Sandy spoke softly so he didn't startle her too much.

She turned around to look at her husband. "How long have you been standing there?"

"long enough to make a decision between your two sweaters" he teased.

"Honey, you only prefer the blue because it is a lower cut than the pink." She laughed.

"So? Is it a crime that I want my wife to wear the top that shows off the most skin?" He spoke seductively as he walked towards her.

He kept his eyes locked with hers as he strutted closer and closer to her. Seeing her smile through them. She looked content and beautiful, even though she had just woken up and wasn't wearing any make-up, her beauty was natural. When he reached her he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her so lovingly it took her breath away. His hands slipped from her face down her sides before resting on her hips. She immediately dropped both sweaters on the floor and wrapped her arms around Sandy's neck, just like she always did. Sandy manoeuvred Kirsten skilfully to the back of the closet where he pinned he against the wall. His body covering hers. His hands holding hers against the wall above her head, fingers locked together. He pulled back and stared deep into her eyes.

The mutter of "God I love you" left his lips.

She replied with a kiss. More passionate than the previous ones, her tongue begging entrance to his mouth as she ran it over his lips tantalisingly slowly. He obliged. His hand ran up her back, then back down, before the untied her dressing gown and dropped it to the floor. Her sexy underwear revealed. He traced a line of kisses down her neck and over her shoulder, smiling as she moaned at his touch. He pressed his lips on hers again and as she began working on his clothes they were interrupted.

"Mummy, mummy Seth Says we are going to see fireworks tonight!" Came from their bedroom door.

Kirsten quickly pushed Sandy away and redressed in her dressing gown before leaving the closet to greet her daughter. Sandy however had to stay behind to cool down. Like he said Sophie and Seth had a lot in common, including the ability to prevent their parents from having !quality time!

First time unsuccessful.

"Hey, baby" Kirsten cooed as the young girl threw herself into her mother's open arms and she swung her around. "Yeah sweetie, it's the 4th of July so we are going to watch some fireworks in the park, everyone will be there."

"Can Daddy come?" Sophie stroked her mothers hair as she sat contented on her lap.

"Of course, Daddy and me, you, Ryan and Taylor, Seth and Summer and the Cooper-Atwoods might come too."

As Sophie began to smile Sandy reappeared from the closet. On seeing him Sophie released herself from Kirsten and pounced on Sandy. After sharing her excitement with him he told her to go get breakfast, much to his disappointment she requested his help.

"Don't forget, Blue sweater please honey, and that whole thing in there, (pointing towards the closet) that's to be continued" he told Kirsten before he stole a kiss and left the room.

-

In general the day passed quickly. Sophie was driving them crazy as she kept asking if it was time to go yet. She had however been told that she was to go for a nap or she wasn't staying up or the fireworks. So now she was asleep. Kirsten had double checked that she was before she went to find Sandy.

He was laying on the sofa watching telly. She didn't speak, just walked over to him and straddled him. That was enough to make the TV seem invisible. He looked up at her questioningly as she broke the kiss she had placed on his lips.

"I thought we could continue what we started earlier" She whispered seductively in his ear.

"Hmm do you think we can get through it uninterrupted this time?" He asked quietly,

"Well, if at first you don't succeed try, try, try again." she smirked "plus it's the 4th of July and we need to uphold the tradition!"

He still looked unconvinced.

"Awww honey, come on it's fine, Sophie is asleep and the boys and co aren't coming for at least another hour."

"Okay, I'm convinced" He now smiled.

Kirsten leaned down to kiss him again. He reciprocated this time, his hands sliding up her back until he moved them around to cup her breast. She moaned through the now full-on kiss as her well-practised fingers worked on his shirt buttons. Sandy moved his hands around to play with the bottom of her sweater as his kisses moved down the bare skin on her chest, he smiled as he realised she was wearing the low cut blue sweater. He lifted over her head disappointed when he saw that she wore a tank top underneath. He manoeuvred them so that he lay on top of her on the sofa as he kissed her desperately.

"Mum? Dad? We arrived early" Seth's voice floated through the house.

"Shit!" Sandy said as eh jumped off of Kirsten and redid his shirt before handing her sweater to her. They had been interrupted again.

Second time unsuccessful.

Kirsten rubbed his back and kissed his cheek apologetically, before she grabbed his hand and led him out of the living room to greet the boys.

-

Not too long after Sophie woke up they all sat down to the first family dinner they had had on a long while. Before they new it the sky began to get dark and the Cooper-Atwoods turned up ready to leave for the park making sure they had plenty of torches with them. Everyone was excited, especially Sophie, she ran along next to Seth and Ryan the whole way there singing songs and sharing her joy. For some reason she just loved fireworks. Sandy and Kirsten watched their daughter with large smiles on their faces, who'd have thought six years ago that this would be their future life? Nobody. They successfully managed to walk the entire way to the park holding-hands, fingers linked together not wanting to let go.

When they arrived they found a reasonably remote spot, separate from all the other people who had come to see the display, where the kids could run around happily and not be disturbing anyone. When the fireworks started Sophie squealed in delight clapping her hands almost too enthusiastically. Seth, Summer, Ryan and Taylor were all sitting close together on the grass laughing away together, the Cooper-Atwoods were all standing together, Julie holding onto both her children, she really had become a brilliant mother. Sophie stood by Kirsten. The little girl had placed herself on front of her mother whose arms were draped around her neck from behind holding her close and laughing with her at the pretty colours. Sandy soon joined them. He walked over to behind Kirsten and wrapped his strong arms around he waist and pulling her back to lean against him. Everyone looked so contented staring up at the star sky watching as each bang displayed new patterns, colours and shapes.

After five minutes or so Sophie wanted to join her brothers as she wriggled out of Kirsten's embrace and ran over plonking herself on Seth's lap, her parents couldn't help but laugh as they watched the interaction between their son and daughter.

"Come with me" Sandy whispered into her ear as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What? Where are we going?" She asked a bit confused.

Sandy didn't answer her, he just grabbed hold of Kirsten's hand and silently dragged her away from the others. Everyone was too engrossed in the sky to notice anyway. Sandy dragged Kirsten Behind a large tree where they were completely hidden from the eyes of everyone in the park. Before she could question him, he pulled her into him so he stood trapped between her and the tree trunk. He kissed her lips lightly letting it linger for a few moments before he released her slightly from his grasp.

"Honey look what I found, I knew it was here somewhere and I managed to find it the other day when I was here with Sophie" He said crouching down and turning to the tree trunk where he shone his torch on an area close to the bottom.

Kirsten gasped as she saw something engraved in the bark. It was a heart shape and inside there were four letters. SC on top of KN. Something they had done one day back in college when they had been hanging out in he park. Kirsten gasped in amazement.

"Oh my god Sandy I had completely forgotten we did that" she said in a soft voice as she sat on his crouched leg. "I felt so in love with you that day".

Sandy's smile beamed. "And now?" he asked cheekily,

"I still feel so in love with you." Kirsten smiled as their lips met again in a kiss so warm and loving that anyone would have envied it.

"What do you say we go home, while the house is empty and finally uphold that tradition?" Sandy raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"I think that's the best idea I've heard all day".

They both laughed.

After subtly asking Julie if she minded bringing the kids back because Sandy and Kirsten had something urgent they needed to go and take care of they slipped away from the park walking as fast as they could to get home. As soon as they entered the house Sandy's lips were covered by Kirsten's. She dropped her keys and pulled Sandy by the collar into their bedroom. It wasn't long before they has removed each other's clothes and given into their desires for each other as they made love before snuggling up in bed until they heard the others return.

"Oh eventually" Sandy laughed "third time lucky huh"

Kirsten moved her head from where it lay on his bare chest to look up at him.

"Oh honey, I don't care how many tries it takes, I'm thinking this is definitely one tradition that we are holding onto."

He stroked her hair as she spoke to him and then once again their lips met for a flutter of kisses. It was then that the voices of everyone returning echoed through the house. Kirsten sighed as she climbed off of Sandy and they both began to get dressed. And they headed back downstairs to join the others.


End file.
